The secret of the angel of music
by alexandriaZ
Summary: Esme Platt Evenson Cullen has a dark past. what happens when her granddaughter unearths those long forgotten memories? AU special thanks to music of the wind for helping and teaching me how to make this great,and for inviting me to write this with her.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own twilight s. Meyer does

Third person point of view

"Come on Jake hurry up" said Renesme, she was very impatient, more so when it came to Jake. Nessie really needed to hunt and Jake had insisted on coming with her, he still didn't like her going alone even after five years. ''I'm coming I'm coming" Jake called "chill out" "Well hurry up then it's like an inferno in my throat". Nessie growled at him, tapping her foot impatiently. Jake was standing behind a very wide oak tree taking his clothes off so he could phase faster. Then suddenly the very large russet colored wolf jumped out from behind the tree tackling Renesme to the ground. "Real smooth klutz" she teased him while still pinned to the ground, by Jakes' oversized paws. Suddenly she felt something hot and wet against her face. "That's gross Jake" She said playfully as he barked a wolfishly evil laugh. Come on I'm still thirsty she complained loudly. Suddenly she picked up the scent of a herd of deer approaching." Are you ready?" She called to Jake, as they rose from the ground, and with a nod of his head they both shot off. Now usually the smell of deer wouldn't be as appealing as it was today she would normally hold out for something meat-eating, like a bear. But she hadn't been hunting in almost three weeks, and was at risk of attacking Charlie. Then they spotted the largest buck in the herd it was a four pointer, then as if he could read her mind Jake pounced on the large buck while signaling her to take down the next largest doe. After they drained there kill they raced towards the river to clean up, just as they were about to jump in Jacob saw something small floating in the water. "Ness no"! Jake shouted to stop her from executing a graceful swan dive into the water while retrieving the small wet object out of the rapidly churning waters. "What is it" Renesme asked curiously taking the soggy object gently in her hands." I'm not sure but it looks like a journal of some kind." "Look at the spine" Renesme instructed, gesturing toward the worn book. "What about it he asked "don't you see the letters". She asked him."So what about them? He asked puzzled. But she had moved on to examining the letters" E, A, P, E, C" she read aloud."I think I know these from somewhere" Renesme said. "I think this belongs to my nana" she said urgently."What are you talking about? Jacob asked. "Do you mean the journal? "Yeah" Renesme said as a note of finality. "I think we should read it" she said suddenly excited. "No" Jacob said. "Why" Renesme asked shocked. "Don't you want to know want to know what makes Esme tick"? "No" Jacob lied.


	2. Chapter 2

**A peek into the past**

Renesme pressured "Come on Jake? You know you want to."

The two of them had finished hunting and were just sitting on the bank of river together. Jacob put his hand on top of Rename's "Ness, if Esme got rid of it, this book can't be anything good. Now just give it to me and I'll put it where no one will find it."

Renesme pouted "Please just one little peak; one little peak won't hurt anyone. No one even has to know we looked."

Jacob wanted to protest further but Renesme was right. He wanted to know more about the Cullen family. He needed to know what made Esme tick. Because of this Renesme only needed to pout for a matter of five minutes.

Renesme smiled when she saw Jacob's face fall and she turned to the first page she read a few sentences silently before she exclaimed "Nanna lived in France! France as in Paris! Jacob you have to take a look."

Esme's point of view

I was back stage listening to the everyday commotion of the opera house. I've practically grown up here since I was seventeen. I've always loved the opera house. It was my favorite part of the city of Paris. When my father died I moved in to one of the dormitories and was raised and tutored by a kind elderly woman named Elizabeth Mason.

When I was eighteen Madame Mason got me a job on the set. She was hoping to get me to take the place of the leading soprano Carlotta. We had no such luck. Instead I was given the quote pleasure of being her costume girl. I hate that woman with a fiery passion. Carlotta is the most insufferable pain in my ass I've ever had the misfortune of working for. She treats me like a worthless waste of space. I'm not the only one she treats that way. The hair and makeup staffs are at her mercy just as much as I am.

She insists on inspecting her costumes before every dress rehearsal and before the first fitting. Today is the last rehearsal for tonight's opera Hannibal. Carlotta's costume for the third act has been the most painstaking project. It's a huge silk dress with lace and beading. Heaven forbid if one bead or piece of lace is out of place. Hence why I'm in the position I'm in now. I haven't finished that dress yet. The only part of the costume I did finish is the hat.

Twenty minutes later Carlotta is in her dressing room and I tell her calmly that I don't have the dress finished yet. She of course made a big stink snapping "Don't you know how to do anything right you stupid frump of a girl? Now what am I supposed to wear for act three?"

Then the manger came back stage and demanded to know what the problem was. I took a deep breath and started to explain myself. Then that stupid woman cut me off "She didn't finish my costume for act three! She's worthless! She doesn't do her job and when she does she sticks me with pins on purpose!"

I felt sorry for the poor man as he tried in vain to calm Carlotta down. However when he called her the goddess of song I almost threw up. Carlotta can't sing a note to save her life. Her voice is terrible. Eventually the manger got Carlotta to calm down and agree to sing. I and the rest of the stage hands covered our ears to help block out the noise that could beak glass.

It was no help though and I could still hear that terrible woman destroy one of my favorite songs as she began to sing _"Think of me. Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in awhile. Please promise me you'll try. When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free."_

I was shocked when the singing stopped and I heard screaming. I came from back stage and saw the curtain had fallen on top of her. The other stage hands were chattering in fear about the phantom of the opera. I wasn't sure what I believed.

Madam Mason was beside me in an instant. She put her arms protectively around my shoulders and then asked me a question I could have sworn I had misheard. When I asked her to repeat it she said "My dear Carlotta refused to sing tonight. The mangers want you to sing for them. You told me you've been taking lessons from a great teacher. This is your big chance Esme."

My breath caught in my throat. I had never in my life thought I'd get a chance to sing. I couldn't speak for the fear my voice would break. I only nodded and walked out onto the stage. The conductor spoke in a quiet and gentle tone. He told me where to stand and then asked me to sing the song from the beginning.

I closed my eyes and began to sing _"Think of me. Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in awhile. Promise me you'll try. When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free. If you even find a moment spare a thought for me. We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as a sea. If you can still remember stop and think of me. Think of all the things we've shared and seen. Don't think about the way things might have been. Think of me think of me waking silent and resigned. Imagine me trying too hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days. Think back on all those times. Think of the things we'll never do. There will never be a day when I don't think of you. Flowers fade. The fruits of summer fade. They have their seasons so do we. Please promise me that sometimes you will think of me."_

I can't believe it! I actually sang on stage! Madame Mason is very proud of me. The mangers want me to sing more often. They told me that I have the chance to be the next Carlotta. Now that the show is over I can allow my life to return to normal.

Every night since my father died I have gone into the basement alone and lit a candle for my father. I miss him so much. When he was dieing he promised me he would send me the angel of music.

I might not believe in the phantom but I know deep inside my heart that there is an angel of music. I know this is true because while I am down in the basement completely alone I hear a soft gentle voice singing to me. At first I thought it was a stage hand playing a trick. Then that night while I was dreaming I heard that voice again. I don't know his name and I have never seen him. However I know he's there. He's been teaching me to sing.

I was just about to get changed when my friend Meg came into the room. She hugged me and exclaimed "Esme where has that perfect voice been hiding? You are so lucky to get to have a private Tudor. You did so wonderful tonight!"

I blushed pulled back from the hug. One of my angel's rules is no one can know who he is. If I tell anyone about him he would have to go away. Instead I took a deep breath and sang softly _"Father once spoke of an angel. I used to dream he'd appear. Now as I sing I can sense him and I know he's here. Here in this room he calls me softly. He's somewhere inside hiding. Somehow I know he's always with me. He's the unseen genius."_

Meg had a hand over her mouth. She looked like she wanted to say something. I lightly nudged her and she sang _"Esme you must have been dreaming. Stories like this can't come true. Esme you're talking in riddles and it's not like you. Who is this angel? Angel of music hide no longer secret and strange angel."_

I hugged Meg again she gasped at the coldness of my hand "Esme you shouldn't light a candle tonight. Your hands are cold. You'll get sick down there. I'll have mother get you something warm to drink."

I only shook my head. I had to light a candle for my father. I had to not only because I missed him. I also had to do it because that was when the angel would come to me. My instructor wouldn't come to me if Madame Mason and Meg were in my room.

Soon after Meg left I got changed and started to go into the basement. I turned around when I heard a voice say "You sounded amazing tonight."

I looked into the eyes of my husband to be Charles. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and said "Get changed. I'll take you to dinner."

I looked away from him before I mumbled "I have to light a candle for my father. You know I do this every night."

What I said was true. However that didn't make me any less afraid. Charles had a temper. If I didn't do exactly what he wanted, he became mean and abusive. My fears were confirmed when he whiled around and backhanded me across my cheek.

I learned very early not to cry out or scream. That just resulted in worse beatings. He landed several kicks to my ribs before he brushed his hands off and sneered "Now get changed and we'll go to super. Say you love me Esme."

Third person

Renesmee dropped the book and started to cry. Jacob hugged her gently "Nessie what is it? What did you read?"

Renesmee sniffled "Nanna had it bad. No wonder she was so sad before she met Pops."

Jacob hated seeing Nessie cry. He wiped away her tears "Why don't we put the book away for a while. Your parents are probably looking for you. Are you going to be able to keep your thoughts to yourself? If you are too shaken up we can always go to La push."

I think I can do this. Aunt Alice showed me a fun way to block daddy."

Jacob sighed, "Alright Nessie. Let me just phase and we can go. Tie my pants to my leg would you?"

Renesmee tied the pants to Jacob's leg after he had phased. Then the two of them raced home. They were met at the door by Bella. She noticed her daughter's tear streaked cheeks and pulled her daughter into a hug "What happened sweetie? Did Jacob say something that upset you? Did you hurt yourself?"

Renesmee quickly answered "No mom. I'm fine. Jacob just ran a little fast. My eyes are running because of the wind."

Bella wasn't sure she believed the story but she didn't press. Instead she kissed her daughter's forehead and said "It's past your bedtime. Your father will play your lullaby for you. Goodnight my angel."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own twilight or the phantom of the opera

Third person point of view

After Jake had gone home Renesmee crawled into bed with her new found treasure. She knew if she kept reading she would probably have nightmares, but she just had to know more, so she opened the book and began reading.

Esme's point of view

"I love you" I told him as I rose from the bed. I knew I had to get ready now, or things would get a lot worse. "I love you too" he told me quietly as I walked out of my bedroom to change. I knew that almost every word I said to him was a lie, but I had to protect myself. After I was ready to leave he left to get the carriage, it was rare that he left me alone. After he was gone I locked the door and silently fell to pieces. It was then as I lay on the floor, I heard his voice, not the voice I had learned to fear but the voice I yearned to hear. "Wandering child so lost so helpless yearning for my guidance". I looked up toward the voice, and then I saw him. His tall _form appearing_ from out of the shadows, "Come to me". He sang beckoning, me towards the mirror. That voice how could I resist? "Come to me" he called again. I rose from my place on the floor, my eyes never left his. "Though the mirror". Suddenly my trance was broken momentarily "Esme open this door now!" I recognized the voice, of Charles. "Open the door!" He called again, but I was so transfixed on the man in front of me that I didn't notice. Just as I stepped over the threshold, the door busted open, and Charles stormed in, his face, the mask of outrage, that I dreaded. "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" Charles shouted angrily. Then I suddenly felt a leather clad hand wrap gently around my wrist and lead me away from the frightening scene. Before we departed my angel sang out towards Charles. "_Insolent fool this slave of fashion basking in her glory!" Ignorant boy this brave young suitor sharing in our triumph!" _Then he turned to me so I sang loudly "master_ I hear you speak -I listen stay by my side guide me" Angel, my soul was weak- forgive me … enter at last master!" Then he replied Flattering child you shall now know me see why in shadows I hide"! Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside"! "_What are you doing to her!" C_harles called. For a moment I thought he really cared about me._

I didn't want to think about that for long though. I felt my fears and qualms become for the moment unimportant. I allowed my angel to lead me through the mirror without a second glance.

The narrow dark hall normally wouldn't be a place I'd want to find myself in. God my head feels funny, those candles can't be moving. I'm dreaming that's it I must be. That's the only logical expiation. The closer I and my angel of music became to entering the area down below I realized that something very strange was going on.

I began to sing in voice lower then my normal octave _"In sleep he sang to me. In dreams he came, that voice which calls to me and speaks my name. Do I dream again? Now I find the phantom of the opera is there inside my mind."_

I looked up when I heard my angel's voice. I was helpless when it came to the strength and power of that voice. I listened as he sang _"Sing once again with me our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet. Though you turn from me to glace behind the phantom of the opera is there inside your mind."_

I gazed up and looked into my angel of music's beautiful green eyes. That was when I noticed that he was wearing a scarf around his neck despite the heat outside. I mysteriously began to sing "_Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear."_

I was confused. To say I was confused was an understatement. I didn't believe in this phantom of the opera. My angel of music would never hurt me. Truth be told I loved my angel of music more then anything. I loved him more then I loved Charles.

I watched in aww as he took my hand and led me to a boat. The lake sparkled with thousands of tiny candles. Then he pointed to my open mouth and sang _"It's me they hear."_

I gasped had he just told me that I couldn't sing without him? I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't even walk way. My angel of music had far too much power over me. The scary part was I like it. I closed my eyes and sang _"Your spirit and my voice in one combine. The phantom of the opera is there inside my mind."_

My angel helped me into the boat and rowed up towards shore. He mumbled something in that strong powerful commanding voice of his and I sang and this time more strongly _"In all your fantasies you always knew that man and mystery were both in you. In this labyrinth where night is blind the phantom of the opera is there inside my mind."_

I took a deep breathe and suddenly began to sing very strange high notes. My voice didn't waver or weaken. I was here in my angel's kingdom of music. My father's promise had been for filled and it was time to begin my music lesson.

When we reached the shore I couldn't believe my eyes. An organ had risen out of the water along with a hug eagle shaped bed and more candles. I turned to my angel and asked "Why did you wait until tonight to bring me here?"

I was shocked at his response to my question. He looked like he wanted to cry when he said "You weren't ready my angel. You are tonight though and we must get started."

He took my hand and I noticed that he never took off the gloves or the scarf. He must have caught me staring because he said in a stern voice "You are in no danger as long as you never touch the scarf."

I only nodded my head. What ever had happened in the dressing room had made me dizzy my head was spinning and I wanted nothing more then to lie down. However having my angel in the same room as me made the idea of sleep impossible. I allowed him to lead me over to the organ and listened as he played several notes and asked me to hit them in order.

We did this every night and I was becoming quite good at perfect pitch. He then put his hand on my shoulder "I'm very proud of you Esme. You made your angel very pleased tonight. I have something to show you."

Third person point of view

Renesmee sighed and closed her nana's journal. Tears pricked in her eyes but she held them back. She knew that if she cried Edward would find her with the book and there would be trouble. Instead she put it down on the night table and fell into an uneasy sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Anger of an angel**

Third person

Renesmee woke up gasping for breath. She had had a terrible nightmare. Edward came rushing into his daughter's bedroom. He pulled her into a hug and let her cry into his shirt. Bella heard her daughter crying and came in as well.

Edward slid over so Bella could sit down as well and then he softly asked "What's the matter Ness? Do you want to show me what's wrong?"

Renesmee sniffled, "No daddy. I just had a nightmare that's all. Jake had me watch a movie and it frightened me."

Edward nodded but he wasn't sure he believed her. He gently wrapped the blankets tighter around her and kissed her goodnight. Bella remained after Edward left the room. She knew something was bothering her daughter but she didn't know what. Gently she prodded "Ness what's really bothering you? You were crying when you came back from hunting and now you are having nightmares. Do you want to tell me?"

Renesmee shook her head "I'm fine mom. It was just a movie. I shouldn't be such a baby."

Bella sighed but didn't press anymore. Instead she shut off the light and murmured "Goodnight baby girl."

In the morning Renesmee opened the book again and kept reading.

Esme's point of view

I allowed my angel to grab my wrist and lead me away from the organ. I was excited but at the same time confused. What did he mean I would be in no danger as long as I never touched the scarf? There wasn't time to think about that because my angel stopped walking and handed me some sheet music. I read over it and asked "Can you play it for me?"

I wanted to hear the angel of music play this beautiful song. He smiled "It's called Esme's favorite."

I blushed. He didn't just say that the song was called Esme's favorite. This angel couldn't write songs for me. Then he began to play and tears filled my eyes. This was the lullaby my father used to sing to me. My angel stopped playing and turned to look at me. Very gently he took a gloved hand and brushed away a tear. Then he began to sing _"Night time sharpens heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses. Slowly gently night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it sense it tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light. Listen to the music of the night. Close your eyes and surrender to your darkness dreams. Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before. Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar! You'll live as you've never lived before. Softly deftly music shall caress you. Hear it feel it secretly process you. Open up you mind. Let your fantasies unwind in this darkness which you know you cannot fight; the darkness of the music of the night. Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world. Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be. Only then can you belong to me. Floating falling sweet intoxication touch me trust me. Savor each sensation. Let the dream begin. Let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write the power of the music that I write."_

My angel grabbed my hand again. He then pressed his lips to mine in a soft sweet kiss. I felt like I was on cloud nine. Nothing made sense. Nothing mattered. Then he led me into a small closed off area. In the dim light I saw something that was too much for my already overloaded mind. I saw a statue of me! It wasn't so much the way the statue looked exactly like me but the fact that it was wearing a wedding dress. I took one look at it and I fainted.

Right before I fell asleep I heard my angel sing very soothingly _"You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the night."_

In the morning I woke up unsure of my surroundings and with a major headache. A small gasp along with a few tears escaped when I heard my lullaby again. I slowly got up and followed the sound.

I walked over to where my angel was sitting and hoped he could give me some answers. I began to sing _"I remember there was mist. A swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake there were candles all around. On the lake there was a boat. In the boat there was a man. Who was that shape in the shadows? Who is the face in the mask?"_

I started to reach to remove the scarf but because of my headache I tripped and pulled the curtain off the window. I was shocked my angel began to sparkle in the sun. I riled back in fear when my angel started to scream "Dam you! You stupid girl! Don't you realize what you've done?"

I tried to stammer out an apology in fear of the fact that he would hit me. Instead he started to sob _"Stranger then you dreamt it. Can you even dare to look or bear to think of me? This loathsome gargoyle that burns in Hell but secretly yearns for heaven. Esme fear can turn to love. You'll learn to see. To find the man behind the monster this repulsive carcass who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty oh Esme."_

I pulled myself onto my feet and went over to him. His entire body was shaking with the force of his sobs. I touched his shoulder gently "Listen to me. I'm not afraid of you. I think the sparkling is beautiful. I really have to get back. The mangers need me. Can you show me the way out? I'll come back I promise."

My angel stood up and took my hand. Then he led me to the edge of the tunnel. He still hadn't taken off the scarf or gloves. He left me right at the door to the mirror. I went inside and Meg pulled me into a hug. She was very frightened. Her face was white as a ghost. I instantly feared that Charles had hurt her.

Once Meg could speak she whispered "Where were you? Mother was so worried."

**Anger of an angel**

Third person

Renesmee woke up gasping for breath. She had had a terrible nightmare. Edward came rushing into his daughter's bedroom. He pulled her into a hug and let her cry into his shirt. Bella heard her daughter crying and came in as well.

Edward slid over so Bella could sit down as well and then he softly asked "What's the matter Ness? Do you want to show me what's wrong?"

Renesmee sniffled, "No daddy. I just had a nightmare that's all. Jake had me watch a movie and it frightened me."

Edward nodded but he wasn't sure he believed her. He gently wrapped the blankets tighter around her and kissed her goodnight. Bella remained after Edward left the room. She knew something was bothering her daughter but she didn't know what. Gently she prodded "Ness what's really bothering you? You were crying when you came back from hunting and now you are having nightmares. Do you want to tell me?"

Renesmee shook her head "I'm fine mom. It was just a movie. I shouldn't be such a baby."

Bella sighed but didn't press anymore. Instead she shut off the light and murmured "Goodnight baby girl."

In the morning Renesmee opened the book again and kept reading.

Esme's point of view

I allowed my angel to grab my wrist and lead me away from the organ. I was excited but at the same time confused. What did he mean I would be in no danger as long as I never touched the scarf? There wasn't time to think about that because my angel stopped walking and handed me some sheet music. I read over it and asked "Can you play it for me?"

I wanted to hear the angel of music play this beautiful song. He smiled "It's called Esme's favorite."

I blushed. He didn't just say that the song was called Esme's favorite. This angel couldn't write songs for me. Then he began to play and tears filled my eyes. This was the lullaby my father used to sing to me. My angel stopped playing and turned to look at me. Very gently he took a gloved hand and brushed away a tear. Then he began to sing _"Night time sharpens heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses. Slowly gently night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it sense it tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light. Listen to the music of the night. Close your eyes and surrender to your darkness dreams. Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before. Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar! You'll live as you've never lived before. Softly deftly music shall caress you. Hear it feel it secretly process you. Open up you mind. Let your fantasies unwind in this darkness which you know you cannot fight; the darkness of the music of the night. Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world. Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be. Only then can you belong to me. Floating falling sweet intoxication touch me trust me. Savor each sensation. Let the dream begin. Let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write the power of the music that I write."_

My angel grabbed my hand again. He then pressed his lips to mine in a soft sweet kiss. I felt like I was on cloud nine. Nothing made sense. Nothing mattered. Then he led me into a small closed off area. In the dim light I saw something that was too much for my already overloaded mind. I saw a statue of me! It wasn't so much the way the statue looked exactly like me but the fact that it was wearing a wedding dress. I took one look at it and I fainted.

Right before I fell asleep I heard my angel sing very soothingly _"You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the night."_

In the morning I woke up unsure of my surroundings and with a major headache. A small gasp along with a few tears escaped when I heard my lullaby again. I slowly got up and followed the sound.

I walked over to where my angel was sitting and hoped he could give me some answers. I began to sing _"I remember there was mist. A swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake there were candles all around. On the lake there was a boat. In the boat there was a man. Who was that shape in the shadows? Who is the face in the mask?"_

I started to reach to remove the scarf but because of my headache I tripped and pulled the curtain off the window. I was shocked my angel began to sparkle in the sun. I riled back in fear when my angel started to scream "Dam you! You stupid girl! Don't you realize what you've done?"

I tried to stammer out an apology in fear of the fact that he would hit me. Instead he started to sob _"Stranger then you dreamt it. Can you even dare to look or bear to think of me? This loathsome gargoyle that burns in Hell but secretly yearns for heaven. Esme fear can turn to love. You'll learn to see. To find the man behind the monster this repulsive carcass who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty oh Esme."_

I pulled myself onto my feet and went over to him. His entire body was shaking with the force of his sobs. I touched his shoulder gently "Listen to me. I'm not afraid of you. I think the sparkling is beautiful. I really have to get back. The mangers need me. Can you show me the way out? I'll come back I promise."

My angel stood up and took my hand. Then he led me to the edge of the tunnel. He still hadn't taken off the scarf or gloves. He left me right at the door to the mirror. I went inside and Meg pulled me into a hug. She was very frightened. Her face was white as a ghost. I instantly feared that Charles had hurt her.

Once Meg could speak she whispered "Where were you? Mother was so worried."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own The Twilight Saga Or The Phantom Of The Opera!

Third person point of view

The next morning Renesme awoke to the sounds of clashing thunder and rain drops pouring on the roof of the tiny cottage, so obviously she couldn't go down to La Push, so she reached under her pillow and retrieved her forbidden book and continued reading.

Esme's point of view

"Where were you"? Meg asked again, "We were worried about you", she continued. "Meg you have to swear to me that you won't tell anyone" I urged her "I promise Esme now tell me where you were." Meg begged. "Okay, I'll tell you, I was with my angel" I whispered quietly. "Esme he's no"- Meg began, but I cut her off. "No Meg he is real, he's been teaching me to sing" "Okay Esme" she said solemnly, before walking away and rolling her eyes at me.

But I didn't care, it was better for me if she didn't believe me.

The next night my angel still hadn't been to see me, and Charles wasn't home either.

I was pacing nervously in front of the fire, when suddenly the door to my room flew open and Charles came staggering in. "Where have you been"? I asked him directly, there was no reply, "Charles" I said louder this time. Then suddenly I felt my entire body slam into the nearby wall, and his hand clasp around my neck.

Meg's point of view

I had gone to Esme's room to make certain that she was all right, I mean after all that talk about her angel of music, I thought she was a little unwell, when I got to her room I saw the door was ajar and I was about to leave when I saw Esme pacing nervously around the room, wringing her hands together. I was about to go inside, when I heard Charles speaking loudly to no one at all. Then as he came around the corner I could smell the whisky on his clothes, when he came close to the room I hid behind a nearby clock, and listened. "Where have you been?" Esme asked him , when all of a sudden there was a loud crash, and I saw Esme pinned against the wall and Charles had his hand around her throat.


	6. Chapter 6

**The truth leads to disaster**

Third person

Renesme's heart thudded loudly and she dropped the book on the floor. She took several deep breathes in an attempt to calm herself. She knew that she couldn't afford to be caught with the book. She had just managed to relax when she heard Jasper come into the room.

Jasper sat at the end of the bed "Listen Nessie I know about you finding and reading Esme's journal. Don't get so worried I'm not going to tell on you. Carlisle would skin me alive. She hid it for a reason; her past as I'm sure you already know was very painful."

Renesme then started to cry. The things that she had read were overwhelming her. Jasper pulled his niece into his arms and rubbed her back. He then took a look at the page that she was on. It then dawned on him why Nessie had been so upset these past three days. Instead of taking the book from her he said "Nessie how about I let you keep the book but you only read it with me or Jacob ok. Does that sound fair?"

Renesme nodded "Yes Uncle Jasper can we read some more now? I know its thundering but can't you play baseball during another storm? Please….."

Jasper shook his head "Your Aunt Alice will never forgive me if I'm not on her team. How about we read more after the game? Your dad will want his favorite cheerleader."

Later at bedtime Jasper put Renesme to bed and took the book out of her chest of drawers. Then he opened to the page she had stopped on.

Meg's point of view

I knew I had to get Charles' hands off of Esme's neck. I rushed into the room and pried his hands off her after kicking Charles hard where no man ever wants to be kicked. He doubled over in agony and I pulled Esme into a gentle reassuring hug.

Her entire body was shaking with silent sobs. She flinched away from my touch as if I had burned her. That was when I knew I had to tell my mother. I helped Esme stand up on her shaking legs and made her look into my eyes. Once she looked at me I murmured "I have to tell mom what he's doing to you. This isn't right. Esme if this goes on he could kill you."

At the mention of my words her blank frightened eyes became very alert. She panicked and began to sob hysterically "No Meg. You can't. If you tell your mother he will kill me."

It broke my heart to see my childhood best friend hurt this way. Esme had always been brave and strong. I mean even Carlotta didn't scare her. Seeing her crumpled in my arms crying made me angry. When I'm angry I take action. I helped Esme into her dormitory and into bed promising to be back with an ice pack. Then I went to talk to my mother.

I found my mother backstage with the other dancers. She grabbed my arm and yelled exasperated "Meg you should have been here an hour ago! You aren't even dressed yet. Why are you covered in blood? I can't put a costume on you when you look like this. Go clean yourself up quickly now. We don't want to keep the mangers waiting."

I firmly stood my ground even though I knew my mother was right. The ballet was one of the opera house's pride and joys. Our reviews were widely depended on how well we preformed.

I knew I was treading on dangerously thin ice I didn't care though I pulled away from her grasp and said in a voice harsher then I mean to "Mom just shut up and listen. Esme is in trouble. When I went to check on her after she came back Charles was choking her. Mom I've never been so scared in all my life."

My mom got the strangest look in her eyes for a fraction of a second. I thought she was actually going to help me but she only said "Meg, Charles and Esme's marriage is arranged. I know there is something off about those two. Believe me when I brought her with me to live here I was hoping I could get her out of that nightmare. Her father couldn't see the anger in him but I could. Meg there is nothing we can do."

I couldn't speak then tears started to overflow down my face. My mom hugged me and kissed my cheek. Then she firmly told me to dry my eyes forget and get dressed. I did as I was told. However I couldn't forget. I couldn't forget Esme sobbing into my arms. I wanted something done. If the angel of music was Esme's way of coping I wasn't going to take it away from her.

Later I went to her dorm with two ice packs. I placed one on her neck to bring down the worst of the swelling. She winced in pain and from the cold but didn't flinch. I hugged her and put the other ice pack on her sprained ribs.

I started to pull away when I felt dampness against my neck. I hugged Esme closer and whispered into her hair how brave she was. She eventually pulled back and stared into my eyes. I lightly shook her shoulders but all she said was "I have to go to my father's grave. Don't follow me."

I gasped at how pale her face looked and begged her with my eyes not to go. When that failed I vowed to myself that I would follow her. Esme was my best friend. She was nearly my sister. I couldn't let her get hurt. I needed to keep her safe."

Third person point of view

Renesme clung to Jasper's form and cried "Uncle Jasper I just don't understand. Why did Nana just let that man hurt her?"

Jasper kissed his niece's head "Ness, you need to understand Esme didn't believe she had a choice. Do you feel calm enough to sleep? You should have been in bed an hour ago. I love you Ness."

Renesme nodded "Reading the book alone was really starting to be a bad idea. I didn't come to you before because I thought you'd be mad at me."

Jasper smiled "Get some sleep Ness. You'll be able to see Jake tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Meg's point of view

Third Person Point of View

The next morning Renesme felt like she needed to know what happened, but after her long talk with Jasper she knew she couldn't read it alone. So she called Jacob, he always skipped school but she didn't know if he would be home. As she wandered into the kitchen, she heard water running in the sink, when she peeked behind the corner she saw someone standing there washing a their hands. "Hello" she whispered "Good morning Ness" a voice replied while still rinsing their hands A small shock hit Renesme as she took notice of the person. "Hey Pops" she replied nervously. "What's wrong"? Carlisle asked gently as he shut off the water. "Umm… nothing" Renesme stammered. "Are you sure"? Carlisle asked, concern crossed his face. "Yeah Pops I'm sure " she said "feeling guilty" Carlisle asked quietly. "Why would I feel guilty"? She asked, while silently knowing that she had been caught. "You found your Nana's journal didn't you?" He asked softly. "How did you know"? She asked feeling ashamed. " Your dad caught Jasper thinking about the little chat that you two had last night before the game" He replied chuckling lightly. "Does Nana know" she asked, her eyes welled up with tears, she felt awful. "Come here Ness" Carlisle said gently before taking her into his arms. "No Esme doesn't know about you finding or reading her diary" He explained to her softly. "Will you read with me"? She asked looking up through her tears. "Go get the book". He said, he knew there was no chance of him winning this argument. Moments later Renesme returned with the book in hand and crawled in her grandfathers lap and began to read

Esme's point of view

I knew I had to go and see my father, that was where my angel would come to protect me. Where I was going to go from there, I didn't know, as I climbed onto the back of my horse, I pondered what would happen to Me if I left. I knew Charles would come after me, so that was out, and if he knew that Meg knew what happened between him and I ,he would surely hurt her, or worse. These thoughts flashed back and forth in my head the entire way to the gravesite. As I knelt down at my father's tombstone I heard that voice that I had wished to hear since our first meeting._ "Child of the wilderness, born into emptiness lean to be lonely, learn to find your way in darkness."_ As I looked up, I saw him, my angel. His blond hair gleaming in the moonlight. Then I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me, As cringed away from them my angel knelt to the ground beside me. "Why do you fear me"? He asked. "I don't" I said, my head hanging in shame. "You cringe from my vey touch" "Look at me Esme" He demanded. I did as he said and looked deep into his eyes.

As I walked though the cemetery I heard a voice ,someone was singing, but I couldn't make out the words, the sound was so soft. Then it stopped and there was a voice, A quiet gentle voice. "Why do you fear me" the voice asked. Then there was another voice, this was Esme's voice. "I don't" she said. Then I looked to see where she was, she was seated at her father's headstone, and next to her sat a man. Not Charles, he wasn't really a man. This man had kind , green eyes. The it hit me, This man is Esme's angel, her angel of music, I covered my mouth with my hand and bit my lip to keep from screaming, then I ran home.

Esme's point of view

As I peered up at my green eyed angel, he must have caught notice of the red marks on my neck, because then he pulled me into his arms, and held me as I cried. "Who did this to you?" He asked, "Was it that other man" he asked again "Yes Charles" I sobbed into his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Music from the heart**

Third person point of view

Carlisle stopped reading and looked at his granddaughter "Ness, you ok? I need you to understand something before I go any further..."

Renesmee nodded "Pops I'm not afraid. I was but now I'm not. I know Grandma hid this for a reason what more is there?"

Carlisle sighed, "Ness if this gets to be too much you'll tell me right?"

Renesmee didn't understand but she knew Carlisle wouldn't finish unless she answered. She nodded slowly "I understand pops."

Esme's point of view

My green eyed angel held me in his arms while I cried. I cried for a lot of reasons. I cried because I was in pain. I cried because I finally felt safe. My angel helped me stand up and led me away from the cemetery.

He didn't speak he just took my hand and rubbed circles on it with his gloved one. I smiled through my tears and asked "Can you sing me that song again?"

My angel shook his head "My child I have other plans for your lessons tonight. I think you need to open your heart. This Charles has closed your heart to love. You are afraid to feel. Esme I want you to sing and write your own song. Sing from your heart."

When we reached his lair he handed me a piece of sheet music and told me to write down what ever feelings were in my heart. I poured my heart and soul onto the page and was trying not to cry when I started to sing _"You were once my one companion. You were all that mattered. You were once a friend and father. Then my world was shattered. Wishing you were somehow here again. Wishing you was somehow near. Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed somehow you would be here. Wishing I could hear your voice again; knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could. Passing bells and sculpted angels cold and monumental seem for you the wrong companions. You were warm and gentle. Too many years fighting back tears why can't the past just die? No more memories. No more silent tears. No more gazing across the wasted years. Help me say goodbye. Help me say…goodbye."_

I fell to my knees without even realizing I had started crying. My angel knelt beside me and kissed my hair "You did very well my child. You want to tell me what's wrong?"

I stiffened. No one but Meg really knew what I was going through with Charles. I didn't know if I could or if I wanted to tell someone else. I swallowed and stared into my angel's beautiful green eyes. He didn't ask again he just pulled me into a strong hug. I noticed again that he never took off the gloves.

Later instead of leading me to the way out he lead me to an eagle shaped bed. My body started to shake and I felt suddenly sick. I ran to the toilet and throw up the contents of my stomach. I heard a musical voice ask "Are you alright Esme? Do you feel alright child?"

I turned my head slowly only to be violently sick again. Tears shined in my eyes. I felt terrible. I didn't know what was wrong with me. My angel knelt down next to me on the cool floor and lifted my face so I had to look at him. He took a damp cloth and wiped the sick from my face and then took another cloth and used it as a compress on the insides of my wrists and my neck. I finally was able to stand and allowed him to lead me to the bed. I croaked "Angel I'm sorry."

He took my hand after he had pulled the covers over me gently "Esme call me Carlisle. You've earned that right now my child."

I drifted off to sleep to the sound of Esme's favorite. For the first time since my father died that song didn't make me cry. Right before I fell asleep I mumbled "I love you Carlisle."


	9. Chapter 9

Esme's point of view

The next morning I awoke to a horrible wrenching pain in my stomach, then the events of the night before played over in my mind, I had told my angel that I loved him, and vomited in his toilet. But before I could let that thought overcome me, I raced back into the bathroom and thoroughly emptied my stomach once again. Before I could rise from my space in the floor, I felt a cool hand press against my forehead. "Are you alright" Asked my angel? "I'm sorry"

"Why do you apologize my dear"? He was oddly curious. "Because I just am" I told him. " Well don't be" he said as if to end all talk of the matter. " I think I know what's wrong with me" I said quietly. As we sat there I knew that this was it. " have to go now" I said as he helped me up from the floor, as I started toward the exit ,I heard my name, "Esme" "yes" I said as I turned around, "I love you too" he said softly, and I knew he really meant it. When I reached my room, I knew what I had to do I went out into the garden behind the opera house and picked the only dandelions there, the garden was always well kept. Then I went inside, and hoped I was wrong.

Three days later

There they were, the telltale blisters on those petals, I was pregnant, and Charles couldn't know, so I put them in the trash and left to finish Carlotta's costume.

Madam Mason's point of view

Since Meg told me what she witnessed, I hadn't seen Esme, I was going to talk to her, try to help her. When I arrived at her room, the door was locked, and nobody answered when I knocked. I had spoken with the manger of the opera house earlier that day, and he hadn't seen her either. I was getting worried, so I used my key and went inside. She wasn't there but as I turned to go I caught a glimpse of the wastebasket, I saw the blisters on those petals "Oh dear God" I breathed , Esme was pregnant. I didn't know if she was going to tell Charles, but that was her choice if she wanted him to know. As I left the room I took the trash can with me, I was going to empty it and bring it back. Then I saw Charles in the hallway "Madam Mason"! He called out, his voice was light. "Hello Charles" I replied "How are you"? He asked. "Just fine" I answered. Then he saw the object in my hand, "What are you doing with Esme's trash can"? "I was going to empty it and bring it back" I explained hurriedly. Then the yellow petals caught his eye, "What are those odd colors on those flowers" he was curios. It was too late, I couldn't stop now. "Esme's pregnant". I told him outright. Then Esme came around the corner holding another costume for Carlotta. "Esme" Charles called again, his voice was still light, "When were you going to tell me" that you were having our baby"?

Esme's point of view

As I came around the corner I heard Charles call me, "Esme" then the dreaded question, "When were you going to tell me that you were having our baby"? "Tonight darling , after the show" I lied smoothly, then he hugged me and whispered in my ear " Is it mine?" He asked, his voice dangerously low, "Yes " I whispered back, too Madam Mason this exchange looked like a prolonged hug. Then he released me, and smiled that cheap, fake smile and placed his hand on my still flat mid-section, he was a great actor sometimes.

That evening I was feeling brave, he wouldn't hurt the woman carrying his child, "You did great"! he told me after the show was over, I was the replacement for one of the dancers. "Are you excited"? I asked, by this time we were in my room "about what"? He answered gruffly. "you know" I said while running my hand over my stomach. Then things got bad, he shoved me off the bed ,hard "How dare you carry another man's child while you lay in bed with me"! "Charles you don't understand"! I screamed at him. "Lies, all lies"! He hissed in my ear. Then before I could blink he had kicked me in the mid-section. "Now nobody will ever know" he whispered in my ear. It'll be our little secret". He whispered as I doubled over in pain.


	10. A scream in the night

**A scream in the night**

Third person

Carlisle stopped reading when he heard his granddaughter crying. He gently squeezed her shoulder "Ness? What's the matter? You want me to stop reading?"

Renesme sniffled and then snapped "I hate you! You lied to me! It's your fault Nana was in danger when she was human!"

Carlisle sighed, "Ness. That's not how it happened. Your Nana just didn't want you to know. She didn't want you to get upset. Now it's late and you are tired."

Renesme ran into her room and cried until she felt a feverish hand on her cheek. She lifted her head and was shocked to see Seth sitting at the end of her bed. Seth put his arm around her "Nessie are you ok? I know you have seen Jake in a few days but…"

Renesme sniffed and wiped her eyes on her shirt sleeve "It's not that. Pops lied to me. He lied to everyone. It's his fault Nana tried to kill herself! She didn't want to die. Seth I don't understand. This is just too much."

Seth hugged Renesme close "Listen I don't think he lied to you. I think he didn't know how to explain this to you. Every family has its secrets Ness. When I first found out about being a werewolf I was scared. I was angry. I was confused. Then Jake and Sam helped me understand. Things will work themselves out."

Renesme sighed, "Seth not that I don't want you here but where's Jake?"

Seth took Renesme's hand "Ness he's the Alpha now. He has a lot of things he has to do. Things that have to come first even before you. He told me to say goodnight to you for him."

Renesme nodded and then asked "Of course wolf stuff. More stuff you won't tell me."

Seth sighed, "Ness you know that's not true. Jake has told you plenty of things. It's just some he can't. Now you want to tell me what's got you so upset? Jake said you've been a little out of sorts lately. That's why I came here tonight."

Renesme frowned "Can I show you? I really don't want to talk about it."

Seth nodded and Renesme moved her hand to his cheek. Seth gasped at what he saw. Then he said "Ness, I want you to stop reading this book. It's not good. I mean what would your dad think? Now get some sleep before your father rips my head off."

In the morning Renesme didn't know what to say to Carlisle. She knew the guilt pouring off her was making Jasper sick. She didn't have long to think about it because Jacob came into the room and said "So Ness did you want to take a look at that book again?"

Renesme nodded and grabbed the book from the closet.

Esme's point of view

I wasn't thinking. I smelled blood and felt my body going slack. My breathing hitched and I gasped in pain and tried to stay awake. I knew that this was very bad for my baby. Charles had killed his son. He had snapped and tried to kill me. Meg was right I needed to go out. That was my last thought before the darkness took me.

I was barely aware of voices and I felt tears soaking my thin shirt. I wanted to open my eyes but they felt like they were glued to shut. I wanted to open my mouth and let whoever was crying know that I was alright. Since I couldn't do either I had to settle for stroking the person's hair.

Eventually I recognized Meg's voice and tried to speak. All that came out was a hoarse cough. I felt like I hadn't spoken in weeks. What had happened to me? All I remembered was telling Charles I was pregnant.

Meg took my hand and then put a finger to my lips "Shh. Don't try to talk. Thank God you are awake. You've been out for three days. Charles hit you and you lost a lot of blood. I'm just so glad you are ok."

My heart dropped into my feet. What happened to my son? I needed to know about my son! I already picked a name out for him. I choked out "E….Edward."

When no one said anything I forced myself into a sitting position. Madame Mason came into the room and gently made me lie down. While she was doing this she hugged me very softly and I breathed in her smell. She made me feel safe. When my father died she held me in her arms for hours while I cried.

Later a doctor came in and started poking my stomach. They told me they were checking to see if my Edward was still alive. Madame Mason gave my shoulder a light squeeze. She knew how much I wanted this baby. It didn't matter that Charles had nearly taken my life. All I cared about was my baby.

The doctor eventually stopped examining and stared at me with a smile on his face "The baby…"

I cut him off and said "Edward… his name is Edward."

The doctor then finished "Edward is going to be just fine. His heart beat is very strong. He's going to be a very special child."

I smiled and Meg pulled me into a hug. Her tears soaked my shirt again and I rubbed her back. Madame Mason blinked back her own tears and whispered "My child I'm just so glad you are safe."

Meg pulled back slowly and stared into my eyes. She didn't say anything but that silence spoke volumes. She was begging me to do something about Charles. I nodded my head and the lied back on the pillow. I patted the space on the bed next to me and Meg sat at the foot of it. I hugged her as best I could while still lying down. Suddenly I heard a voice sobbing. I calmly told Meg and Madame Mason to leave.

I knew who was crying and I wanted him to know that I was alright. I spoke softly calling to him. Heart breaking sobs broke through his chest. If I didn't have four broken ribs I would have gotten up and wrapped my arms around him. Eventually I felt a gloved hand brush my cheek. He stared at me with his bright green eyes and smiled sadly. After awhile he asked "Who did this to you love?"

I started to cry and then choked out "Charles. He thought I slept with you" "He saw us leave that night" I explained

He pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered "I will kill him. Nobody hurts you. I will kill him!"

I started to protest but by the time the right words came to my mouth he was gone. I closed my eyes and let the silent tears fall.


	11. Chapter 11

Realizations

Esme's point of view

The next day I was allowed to go home, the doctor told me to get a lot of rest, I almost lost my baby, Charles almost killed his son. How could he be so heartless? According to Madam Mason, Charles had taken off after I'd blacked-out. He was probably back there by now. I couldn't go back there. But I knew my angel would be there, and I knew he would kill Charles if I didn't come home, he would think I was dead. Thankfully Madam Mason had thought to pack a bag and bring it to the hospital, so I didn't have to wear my bloodstained clothes home. Also there was a carriage outside the hospital, waiting to take me home "Where too Miss" asked the cabbie, cheerfully. "The Paris opera house" I replied. As I listened to the steady rhythm of the horses footsteps, I fervently prayed that Charles wouldn't come home. As we reached the opera house, I realized that my luck had run out. Standing there in the front of the opera house was Charles, the man I was pledged to marry, the man who almost killed his child. It was then that I realized that he was not a man, he was a monster! As I descended from the carriage I heard his voice "Esme I'm so relived your alright!" I'm so sorry, after you fell off the stairs I just panicked" he exclaimed wholeheartedly, while pulling me into a hug. "Charles I know exactly what happened" I said calmly into his ear. "Oh really, well we wouldn't want a repeat of that scene, now would we?" His voice was sickeningly sweet. "Now come inside" he ordered me, before pulling me in the direction of the opera house. When we reached my room Madam Mason was outside my door. "Esme I'm so glad you're alright"! She exclaimed, while pulling me into her warm embrace. I felt as if I could fall asleep safely in her arms. "Esme " I heard Charles address me ,impatiently "Get ready , we're going out." "Charles I really don't feel up to it". I told him. Them Madam Mason spoke up "Esme really needs some sleep" she told him while leading me to the bed., and sitting on the edge. "Esme don't you want to come with?" Charles asked me, his voice was threatening. I felt my eyes grow heavy, "No Charles," I said quietly, as I began to drift off. "Esme get up now". He said, his tone was a warning, I could feel him coming closer to me. "Charles don't come any closer to her" I Madam Mason said, standing up she was standing up to him. "Madam Mason no!" I called out to her, I couldn't let her get because of me, But she stood her ground. "Elizabeth let me by". Charles warned. "I don't want to hurt you but I will if you don't move out of my way" his face was calm, but I could read the warning behind his eyes. "It's over Charles, I know what you've done to her"! Madam Mason said, her voice rose higher, with rage. Then, he turned his attention to me "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL THEM!" He screamed, then my eyes opened and I saw his eyes flash with rage. "I didn't tell anybody anything". I told him, and what I said was true. "Meg saw you choking her"! Madam Mason clarified. Now all I wanted to do was sleep, while they argued. "Madam Mason stop" I warned her as I bolted upright, and stood in between them, my left hand was touching Charles's chest. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" he screamed, I felt my body slam into the bureau. As I crumpled on the floor, I heard another crashing noise. I feared for Madam Mason, but I knew she was alright because I felt her comforting arm around my shoulders. "What's going on"? I asked her in a low voice. "When she didn't answer, I looked up, to my surprise I saw Charles pinned against the wall, with a leather clad hand wrapped around his throat. "You nearly killed her" a low voice rumbled. "Now I'm going to kill you". As much as I wanted Charles to suffer, I couldn't watch him die I had to do something, his face was already beginning to discolor the man I feared was at my mercy, his fate, in my hands. "Carlisle, no, don't do this" I said, my voice was small, and weak, I couldn't be sure that he'd heard me. Then I saw Charles collapse into a heap on the floor. "You're lucky she was here to save you" Carlisle growled, before landing a few swift kicks to Charles's ribs. "Carlisle stop". I moaned. Seconds later his face was inches from mine. His hand was stroking my cheek. "Are you alright?" He asked in a loving tone. "I'm so tired" I confessed, my tone was weak Then he turned and addressed Madam Mason. "Elizabeth, are you hurt"? He asked, touching her arm, he was concerned. "No I'm alright" she answered in a solemn tone before rising from her place next to me. Then I felt Carlisle's strong arms around me, as he picked me up, off the floor. I rested my head against his shoulder, as we walked though the mirror. I could hear him humming a familiar tune in my ear, his rich, soft voice in my ear telling me to sleep "just sleep my love, just sleep" he said again and again. As I slept I heard a voice, a women's voice, she was screaming "Edward!, Edward!" Over and over. The voice was laced in terror. "Edward" she yelled again. The voice was my own, I couldn't stop it. As the events from the days before played over in my head. Then I heard someone calling my name, "Esme" this voice was fearful, this voice was gentle, this was a man's voice. "Esme" called the gentle man again. I felt a cool hand glide across I face, and I was startled awake. I could feel the tears slip silently down my face as I looked into the eyes of a man who loved me. His face was full of genuine concern. Finally he broke the silence, "Esme who is Edward"? He asked. I knew Carlisle loved me, but could he love my baby too? Could I tell him about the child I'd conceived with Charles, the man he was willing to kill. Could he love that man's child? These are the questions I asked myself before making my choice. But before I could open my mouth to say anything, Carlisle was on the bed next to me, toying with my hair. "Tell me what's troubling you" he said gently. "You were screaming the name Edward in your sleep" he explained softly. "I know". I took a deep breath, it was now or never. I had to tell him now, or I never would. After a long moment of silence, I found my nerve. "Carlisle" he looked at me with worried eyes. "I have to tell you something". "Okay" he replied. First I kiss his lips, he kisses me back, a deep passion laced kiss. His kiss moves down from my lips to my neck, traveling from my neck to my breasts. I want this. I know I shouldn't, but I do. His icy kiss moves downward still. I have to stop this. Before I can say anything, he pulls away. "We can't do this" he says. "I know" I tell him as we lay back on the pillows. Before I can drift back to sleep, he asks "Now what is it you wanted to tell me"? I couldn't find the words, but actions speak louder than words. My left hand had been folded across my middle for a moment "give me your hand" I told him. He did as I asked. I prayed he would still love me, as I placed his hand over mine. "Meet Edward" I said breathless, Carlisle's eyes flashed emotion as we sat there hand in hand, joy, sadness, anger, happiness, love. They settled on love. I felt horribly guilty, Carlisle was still silent, I needed him to know how sorry I was. "Carlisle I… he cut me off putting his finger to my parted lips. The tears slipped down my face once more. Finally he broke the silence "don't cry my love" he said while kissing away my tears. "Please don't be angry with me" I plead, "I should have told you that night in the hospital." Then what he said next shocked me "Esme I love you and I'll love this baby too." The tears overwhelmed me then, as I sobbed he pulled me into his strong hug again. 


	12. Chapter 12

**A shocking truth**

Esme's point of view

I stayed in Carlisle's arms that night fighting sleep. He tenderly kissed my cheeks and my hair. I was over tired and drained. Tears welled in my eyes but I held them back. Carlisle stayed quiet and rubbed circles on my stomach.

I wished in that second that I could just once read his mind. He wasn't saying a word he just stared at me with eyes full of love. There also seemed to be something else. His eyes seemed to be remembering something far away.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. When I came back Carlisle took me over to the piano and asked me to sit next to him. I expected him to play something for me or to have me do a note drill like normal. Instead he took my hand in his and placed it over his heart.

My heart filled with dread. I heard nothing, I felt nothing. I forced out the words with tears falling down my cheeks "Your heart…it's not beating. How are you…alive?"

He remained silent and stared into space. Tears began to run faster when he wouldn't even look at me. I screamed "Look at me!"

He didn't even turn his head when he walked away from the piano bench. I started to get angry and more frightened. Then I heard heart wrenching sobs coming from the bed. I went over and stroked his cheek "Shh. I'm not afraid. I love you with all that I am."

Eventually he looked at me and muttered a quiet "You will be. I'm a monster."

I took his face in my hands and started to lightly massage his neck. I remembered his warning in the beginning and decided I didn't care. Tenderly I began to remove the scarf. He didn't even look at me. I hated seeing him so upset. I wanted to take that stress away from him. Edward didn't like it either. At least I don't think he did because he kicked me hard. I suddenly felt like I was going to vomit. I didn't want to leave Carlisle like this though. He seemed to be almost catatonic.

Once I had the scarf off, I saw two strange markings on his neck. They looked like bites. I wondered if he had been abused. I lightly ran my fingers over them and he sighed with pleasure. Then he sat up and took my hands.

I became concerned that he might follow through on his threat. He noticed me pull away and said "I won't hurt you. Esme when I asked you not to touch the scarf; I wasn't saying I would hurt you if you did. I was saying what I am would hurt you. I'm a…"

I cut him off and said "Remove the gloves. Carlisle, take off the gloves please. I need your hands to touch me. Edward needs a loving father to touch him. I have to get married soon to Charles. I don't ever want to forget…."

I started to cry and was borderline hysterics. I didn't ever want to forget these loving and tender moments. I needed his soothing touch to calm me during the nights of pain I was sure to have to endure. Carlisle surprised me by putting his hand in mine and telling me to take them off.

Edward stopped kicking the second I took Carlisle's hand. Very slowly I removed the gloves. I was shocked by how cold his skin felt. It was colder then ice. I put my hand on his dead heart again and tried to understand. This made no sense at all. I normally pulled away from things I couldn't explain. Carlisle felt right though. I couldn't turn away from something I loved.

I nodded for him to explain. I wasn't expecting him to say "Esme I'm very different from other people. My heart doesn't beat. I don't eat or drink. As you saw a few weeks ago I sparkle in the sunlight. I'm a vampire."

I gasped in shock and pulled away. Tears ran down my cheeks. It took all of my strength to say "I have to go. I'm sorry."

Once I reached the doorway through the mirror I fell on my bed and cried. Madame Mason came into the room and stroked my hair softly. She sighed, "I know child. I know. You have to understand he has a good soul….when people are kind to him."

I lifted my head and stared into her eyes. She didn't understand anything about Carlisle. As if sensing that I was unhappy Edward kicked me really hard. I laughed sadly "Don't kick mommy so hard little guy. You'd think he was trying to beat me up like his father."

Madame Mason sighed again, "Child I have something to confess. I know who Carlisle is. I know what he is. I found him being treated like an animal and I rescued him. I saved his life when I was a very small child. I never thought I'd see him again…."

I took Madame Mason's hand and whispered "I'm afraid to be alone with him now that I know. Not for me. I'm afraid for my baby. He might harm Edward by mistake. I can't raise a baby in that life. When people are abused they never really bounce back. He could slip and hurt Edward. I'm just so confused."

Madame didn't say anything more. She just held my hand and rubbed circles on my back until I fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Carlisle's point of view

"Carlisle, I'm not afraid of you, I love you with all that I am." Esme the woman I love, told me as I held her hands in mine.

Esme, please don't… don't say that. You will be afraid of me you just don't know, I'm not like you. I explained slowly. My heart doesn't beat,

I don't eat or drink anything, and as you saw a few months ago, I sparkle in sunlight." I felt her pulse pick up as I held her hands the feeling of her heart beat, made my throat burn. I hoped with every fiber in my being that she wouldn't run away from me but how could she love something that thirsted for her blood?"Esme, I'm a vampire" I whispered.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry. I have to go" she said, her voice was choked with fear. Then I watched helplessly as she ascended out of the passageway. I listened as she walked into her room a few minutes later. I listened when Elizabeth began to tell my story. "WHY"! I screamed aloud. "WHY was I dammed to this life of lonely shame!" Then I picked up a nearby candlestick and threw it at the window. I watched as the glass shattered into a million pieces. Then I jumped out, disregarding the glass. I didn't care what happened next, as long as I was far away.

Esme's point of view

As I slept, I dreamt of a child, Don't forget to close the window Sweetie" his mother warned him, Before tucking him in bed. When the woman left a pale fleshed ,fair haired figure

Came in and sat by the bed and smoothed the boy's hair gently, he looked very peaceful as he slept. Everything changed quickly as the monster leaned down and whispered into his ear and I watched as he plunged his teeth into the boy's neck .

I awoke when I heard the door slam, As Charles came stumbling through it. When he leaned down to kiss my cheek, I could smell the whisky on his breath. His shirt was stained with red shades of lipstick, it smelled of strange perfume. His hair was stuck up in odd angles. "Where were you?" I asked, my voice was strained, like I'd been screaming.

"I was playing cards at the pub" he answered his voice slurred in strange places when he spoke. "I met someone there" he volunteered. I ignored him.

"Where did you get the money to play?" I knew he wouldn't slap me when he was this drunk, so when he didn't reply I asked again.

"Where did you get the money!"

I shouted at him outraged. Then I understood "Where's the dowry bag"? I asked l, a little frantic . When he pointed to the drawer of the nightstand, I thought I had been wrong. I then began to shake the contents of the

Bag into my hand. As I counted the money that was there, I began to think of my father, the day he gave me the money to pay for the wedding to Charles. Oddly enough that was the day I told him that Charles had hit me the first time. I had refused my father's money ."

Esme, my dear take the money, Charles is a good man. He has his faults like anyone else" That was the last time I'd spoken with my father. As it turns out , my father was wrong, yes Charles had his faults, he had a lot of those but he wasn't a good man. He was far from a good man.

End flashback

What lay in my hand that was all that was left. "Charles, how could you!" I screamed at him again. Originally there was enough money to buy a summer home in Italy after the wedding. "What did you spend it all on, did you buy your little French maid some lipstick and perfume"? I asked, eyeing his discolored shirt. I couldn't stand to look at him, I wasn't afraid of him anymore, his blood-shot eyes and his matted hair. He was nothing to fear, he was nothing but the mask of a cowardly man. Then I ran out the front door. I brushed against Madam Mason in my haste but I ignored her when she tried to talk to me.

Third person point of view

Nessie, sat alone on her bedroom floor, staring at the pages of the forbidden book. Wondering why her Nana ran away. She wished that she hadn't yelled at Pops. She felt a twinge of regret when she saw him in the hall earlier that day before retreating to her room. "Maybe I should have apologized to Pops"? Nessie said to herself. "Pops" Nessie called quietly, she knew he would hear her. Seconds later Carlisle appeared at the door. He caught site of his granddaughter huddled in the corner, He immediately grew concerned. "Nessie… are you okay"?

"Pops I'm so sorry" Nessie cried aloud.

"Nessie, look at me its okay" he assured her. Then he crossed the room and helped her sit on the bed. "Now calm down and tell me what's really troubling you". Though Carlisle appreciated the apology

And he knew it was sincere.

There was something else bugging her. "Have you been reading that book by yourself"? He asked eying the volume open on the floor.

"Pops, I'm really confused, I mean why did Nana run away from you after you told her you were different?" Nessie asked she had always known Esme to be an accepting person .

"Well Ness, lets just say Esme wasn't good with weird."He explained with a laugh.

"No really, why did she run?" Nessie urged.

"She was afraid, Ness. She was scared of me". Carlisle confessed, a little guilty. "Now no more reading alone, understand?" You wait for Jacob, Jasper or I to read with you. Though I'd hoped you would have given up on this whole thing. I'll help you understand" "Pops, I'm going to read it. I need to know". "Fine Ness, but if your going to read it, someone needs to be with you to help you understand if your unsure. Got it?" "Got it" she repeated. "Good now do you want me to stay so you can keep reading?" "Yes, please." Nessie said, happy that she had gotten her way. Then they began to read silently.

Carlisle's point of view

I caught the doe in my hands and felt her neck snap between them. The blood trickled down my burning throat. When my prey was dry and the burning had eased, my body felt full but my heart felt empty

As I walked along the forest floor at an aimless human pace. How could I have expected her to stay with me? I knew I would probably never see her again. She's better off with Charles anyway, I told myself.

At least he's human, sure he hits her but he wouldn't kill her would he? I pondered the thought of maybe seeing her on her wedding day, peeking through the chapel window. Her hands in his, her blackened eyes disguised with make up. No one else would see the truth I would I would see. How would I live with myself, by then it would be too late. The opera house came into view, I quickened my pace as I leapt through the broken window. When I looked around memories came flooding back to me. I stared at the bed, where we shared our first passionate kiss. My hand brushed across the silk pillow. I was certain I would never again feel her soft lips against mine.

I had never felt so alone. Then it occurred to me. Maybe if I could make her understand, there was still a chance for us.

I listened for any sounds coming from Esme's room it sounded empty so I walked down the passageway and out of the basement. I came in through the mirror. No sooner had I came in I heard footsteps coming from the otherwise deserted hallway.

I could tell it was Elizabeth; her footsteps were mingled with the sound of her cane. Then the locks clicked and she entered, carrying a large waste can.

I watched as she emptied the trash. Then she caught sight of me.

"She isn't here" the woman told me quietly.

"Perhaps she's in rehearsal" I offered desperate to see her.

"No monsieur, I just came from there, Esme is not _in the opera house."_ Madam Mason explained, "I passed her as she was leaving".

"What happened, is she alright"? I pleaded

"I think she and Charles had been fighting, that's as much as I know" She said. "

Is there anyplace she might have gone"? I asked again. There was no reply. "Elizabeth please tell me where she is. I need to talk to her". I begged.

"Try the cemetery, she may have wanted to talk to her father."

"Thank you Elizabeth" I said as I walked toward the door into the still empty hallway. "

Here take this you may need it" she said handing me a wrap from Esme's closet. "

Thank you". I called as I walked out into the cool night. I suddenly felt very grateful to Elizabeth.

Esme's point of view

I couldn't stop thinking about what led to my hasty departure. The ten pathetic coins Charles had left me with now rested in my pocket. I couldn't marry him. That much I knew. How could I have run out on Carlisle like that? All he wanted was for me to understand. I couldn't even wait around long enough for that. I wondered what he was doing. I thought of the two of us together seated on the piano bench while he played my song. I wanted to hear him play again. A wave of guilt washed over me when I felt Edward kick. I had taken away his only chance of having a good father. A cool breeze ripped through the trees, which only intensified the guilt. It made me think Of Carlisle and his cool gentle hands against my face. Could he forgive me? Would he still want me? Could I make him see reason? These were the questions that echoed in my mind. As I set off toward the opera house I had to talk to him, I needed answers. There was one thing I was certain of, even if Carlisle didn't understand I wasn't going to marry Charles. I didn't care anymore about my father's wishes. My father was dead, and I was alive. I couldn't mold my life around what my father wanted.

Carlisle's point of view

I sat in front of the mausoleum, waiting. I was just ten feet away from the grave of Esme's father. She wasn't there. She was probably safe in here bed. I should have known she wouldn't have come here.

Her father was the reason she was being forced to marry Charles to begin with. So why would she want to talk to him? Eventually she would want to see me, I hoped.

If that were the case then Elizabeth would tell her where I was and she would come. I would wait for her.

I watched as the sun set though the time meant little or nothing to me. As I waited, I wondered, would she ever wish to see me again? After she had been scared so badly? I mean, she couldn't just run off and marry this Charles person, could she?

She wouldn't keep me in the dark forever, would she? I waited and watched the sun rise in the morning, and continued to wait.

I would wait a lifetime to see her. I watched as a young woman and a small boy slowly walked down the aisle, the woman carried a bouquet of flowers in one hand and the boy's hand in the other. That would be Esme soon enough, walking hand and hand with Edward. And I would just be watching.

I would never be a part of her family, but I could still watch her, still protect her.

Suddenly a small voice broke my silence, "Pardon me monsieur". I looked down and to my surprise the small boy was looking up at me, looking confused. "Monsieur, why are you here, who are you visiting?" he asked with a million questions in his eyes.

"I'm waiting for someone I care about very much" I tried to explain gently.

"Eric, leave the man alone" the woman scolded lightly, before appearing at his side.

"Sorry Mama" he apologized, then the woman turned to me.

"I'm so sorry, my son can be a bit over friendly sometimes". She said, in strange English.

"It's quiet alright". I told her, honestly. The young woman surprised me when she spoke again. "Do you have children"? She asked quiet unashamed.

Before I could even think of what to say to her I heard myself answer; one, on the way, I'm waiting on his mother now", I answered surprisingly honest.

Then she wished me good luck and she and the boy walked away, leaving me alone again.

Esme's point of view

I had been officially back in the opera house for two hours, those two hours were spent locked in my room, not even Charles was allowed in that was a good thing,

I don't think I could have handled that. I pictured Madam Mason outside standing guard, keeping everyone out. I lay in my bed alone and board. I felt like a caged animal.

I wanted nothing more then to go down to the basement,

Just to watch him. I didn't even know if he was down there or if he knew I'd left, or if he was out looking for me.

I'd practically begged Madam Mason to tell me where he was, but to no avail, she politely evaded the question by saying that all the extra added stress that came from seeing Carlisle now wouldn't be good for Edward. I couldn't argue with that.

Silent tears slipped down my face as the loneliness washed over me.

Not long after the clock struck five, I'd slipped into a restless sleep, dreaming of his cool arms around me, protecting me.

"Esme, Esme wake up" I awoke feeling a gentle hand on my cheek.

"Carlisle is that you?" I asked.

"No Esme, its Meg now open your eyes, you were screaming in your sleep, mama sent me to check on you."She explained. Then it all started to come together,

"Meg, you know how much I love Carlisle, don't you" I pleaded for her to understand.

"Of course I do Esme, why would you ask me that"

"Meg please if you truly understand then just tell me where he is" I pleaded again.

"You mean you don't know?" She asked, her eyes were wide she was clearly shocked.

"No Meg I don't know, your mother had me locked in here all last night". I tried not to seem annoyed but it wasn't looking to promising.

"Esme, I'll talk to her about that, Mama can sometimes take things to extremes"

"Meg, to be honest, I really don't care about that, Can you just tell me where Carlisle is?, I need to talk to him"

"Esme he's at the cemetery" she told me point blank.

"The c-cemetery" I stammered, in shock, as grief washed over me. I couldn't think about Carlisle lying under a headstone. Tears stung my eyes as I opened the door that was concealed by a mirror. I had to know that he wasn't down there. I could hear Meg's footsteps behind me as I flung myself down the passageway. I looked down into the basement of the opera house,

Carlisle wasn't there and the window was broken out. The room looked a little scary without him there. I just couldn't let myself believe that he was gone. "Meg, I can't go to his funeral I just loved him so much" tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Oh Esme, you misunderstand Carlisle isn't dead". Relief flooded through me when I heard this.

"He isn't?" I had to be sure

"No Esme, he's waiting for you there, now go to him"

"Thank you Meg" I said as I kissed her cheeks.

When I turned the door handle and it moved freely under my hand. Excitement flooded through me, when the sunlight hit my face.

If Carlisle really was waiting at the cemetery that must mean that he did still love me, didn't it?

I just couldn't picture him any other way.

The walk to the cemetery seemed extraordinarily long this time.

When the stone statues came into view, my heart thudded wildly. I saw him sitting there in front of the mausoleum looking lonely and deep in thought. His pale blond hair shone brightly in the afternoon sun. He looked so… alone, and very sad.

I had never seen him like this before and I wondered perhaps if he really was waiting for me or if he was there, surrounded by headstones for comfort. "Carlisle"

I whispered almost silently. I hoped that he would hear me.

Carlisle's point of view

I watched and waited, I watched the birds peck at the ground, as I waited for Esme. I had been here in the same place for close to two days. I began to wonder if I was waiting in vain, when I heard someone whisper my name "Carlisle". The strange but familiar voice whispered. I rose from my place at the mausoleum entrance, and walked toward the voice. However, I didn't have to walk far when the woman I'd been waiting for, stepped into my arms.

Esme's point of view

I could feel his loving arms around me, and I knew he understood.

"Carlisle, I'm so sorry, I just freaked out. I love you please., please don't hate me" I begged him as I buried my head in his chest, I didn't want to pull away from him. I didn't know if I would ever get to feel his arms around me again.

"Esme, listen to me, I could never hate you, I love you."

At that moment I knew everything would be alright, Edward would have a father who loved him everything would be okay.

Finally after a few moments entangled in each others arms, Carlisle broke the silence.

"I missed you, last night, I came back to the opera house to see you and you weren't there. She said you were quiet upset when you stormed out, did I have anything to do with that"?

"I won't lie, I was afraid, but I'm not anymore, I trust you. I know you wouldn't hurt me".


	14. Chapter 14

**Promises**

**Esme's point of view**

I sat on Carlisle's lap and tried to think of what to say to him. He rested his chin on my head and smiled down at me. I sighed in contentment. Then I remembered the last time I had felt completely happy. Everything was snatched from me by Charles; the night my Edward was conceived.

I shivered violently and started to cry. Carlisle asked softly, "Esme love, what's the matter?"

I couldn't look into his golden eyes and tell him what had happened to me. I stared ahead and tried to regain composer. My angel wouldn't leave me alone though. He gently used his cold fingers to wipe away my tears and spoke softly, "Esme. Tell me what's wrong. Honey did he hurt you again?"

I swallowed back tears and shook my head, "It's nothing. I… don't want to talk about it."

Carlisle golden eyes hardened and he glared at me. I still didn't speak. I covered my face with my hands. Then his cold hands roughly shook me hard.

I shrank away from his touch. I didn't know what he would do to me and didn't care to find out. Carlisle noticed this and removed his hands, "Honey look at me. I would never hurt you. You know that Esme."

I refused to look at him and tears fell down my cheeks and I couldn't stop them. He didn't understand that he did something that reminded me of Charles. I stood up and ran to my room.

**Carlisle's point of view**

I watched her run away from me for the second time that night. I cursed myself for not being gentle with her. If she married Charles it would be my fault. I growled as I thought his name.

Quickly I made my way into the underbelly to endure another painful night alone. I sat at the piano and started to play her lullaby. Then I had an idea. I grabbed a blank piece of sheet music and began to write down exactly how she made me feel.

Esme had saved me. She taken a life filled with pain, sorrow, regret, and self loathing and turned it into something worthwhile. I waited until I heard Meg and Madame Masen leave the room. Then I snuck into her room and sat beside her on the bed. I pulled her head into my lap and softly sang, "_Shamed into solitude shunned by the multitude I learned to listen. In my dark my heart heard music. I longed to teach the world. Rise up and reach the world. No one would listen. I alone could hear the music. Then at last her voice in the gloom seemed to cry I hear you. I hear your fears, your torment and your tears. She saw my loneliness shared in my emptiness. No one would listen. No one but her heard as outcast hears."_

Her heart beat became irregular and she sobbed in her sleep, "Don't leave me I love you."

I lightly touched her cheek, "Esme, my darling Esme. I would never ever leave you."

When that didn't work I picked her up and rocked her in my arms. I place a kiss on her stomach as well and murmured, "I love you Edward."

I left after she went back to sleep again but not before writing a note, "**Esme, I'm sorry about last night I just want to know what happened to you I love you**

**I'll see you tonight.**

**Love Carlisle**

I didn't know if she would come to me or not. I sighed and tried not to think of the disappointment I'd feel if she didn't show. I went back into the underbelly and tried to think of what to say to her if she did show.

Later that night she came in through the mirror. I was playing her lullaby on the piano when she came over and sat next to me. I took her hand and whispered, "Esme I'm so sorry for what I did. I know I frightened you. I just need to know what happened to you. Please love."

She hesitated but only for a minute then she took a deep breath before she answered, "I'll tell you but it's not a pretty story."

I nodded and hugged her, "I'm here Esme no one will ever hurt you again."

**Esme's point of view**

I stared into Carlisle's eyes and started to explain the horror that I had lived through. I swallowed, "I was seventeen and my father called me into his office and said he had a date lined up for me. I wasn't into dating yet. All the same I put on a smile and he introduced me to Charles."

I stopped talking when I saw Carlisle stiffen. Lightly I brushed my hand against his cold cheek, "I don't have to tell you anymore if you can't handle it…"

He surprised me by saying, "You can keep telling me honey. I'm just sorry you had to go through that."

I nodded, "Everything was perfect at first. The dinner was wonderful. He kept ordering me fancy drinks. I didn't realize something was wrong until he took me home. I had a headache and asked for a glass of water. Charles got it for me. After I drank it I began to almost instantly fall asleep. When I woke up I didn't remember much. Every fiber of my body ached. At first I thought it was a hangover but then I saw a small puddle of fresh blood on the sheets. I rolled over and saw Charles lying in bed with me.

I quickly jumped out of bed and took a long hot shower. I felt sick to my stomach. How could I have let him have sex with me? I had to tell my father. I had to tell him everything."

I got out of the shower and got dressed slowly due to pain. I was just about to leave the room when Charles woke up. He grabbed my wrist, "Where do you think you are going? If you tell your father anything about this I will kill him! Now get back into bed with me honey and we can forget this whole horrible thing."

My body froze I didn't know what to do. I was terrified. I didn't want my father to be hurt but I wanted nothing more then to run to him. Charles repeated himself, "Get into bed."

I was stuck. Quickly I un- froze and climbed into the bed again. I kept my mouth shut for six months. Then one morning I was informed that my father was sick. I made up my mind that I had to tell him the truth. I owed him that much.

I got dressed and tried to think of how to tell my father. I was on my way out the door when Charles woke up, "Where are you going?"

I didn't answer him and kept walking. What I didn't know was I was making the biggest mistake of my life. Charles slapped me hard across the face. Then he kicked me in the ribs and I heard a crack.

My mouth gaped open causing me more pain as I struggled to get off the floor. I stood up and stared at him. I wasn't afraid like he wanted me to be. I was angry. I snapped curtly, "I'm going to see my father. He's sick. Now if you don't move I'm going to call the police. I've kept my mouth shut for six months and I've had enough of it! I will not fear you! I refuse to live like a prisoner in my own home."

Charles let go of me but he growled, "Fine go but you will pay for this!"

I quickly ran to my father's bedroom. It was dark so I couldn't see his face. I took his hand, "Father, its Esme."

I didn't know if he was awake or asleep. It startled me when he answered, "There's my favorite girl. Charles behaved himself like a gentle man I'm sure. The boy will be good to you."

I swallowed back tears and shook my head. He noticed this and asked, "Esme what's the matter? You've been such a far cry from yourself lately. Did he hurt you?"

That did it for me. I broke down sobbing into my father's arms. In a fraction of a second he stopped rubbing my back and stroking my hair.

I pulled my head off his shoulder, "Father? Please say something."

My father silently made his way to the chest of drawers and pulled a velvet bag of money out. He smiled sadly at me, "You have to marry him."

I gasped my father couldn't be serious. He was sick. The fever was playing games with his mind. My father loves me very much. Why in the name of God if there was a God is he marrying me off to a man who raped, has beaten and threatened me?"

A nurse came into the bed chamber with my father's medicine but he waved her away. Then he called me over to his bedside, "Little Lotte, when I am in heaven child I will send the angel of music to you."

I had to swallow back the bile that rose in my throat. I choked out, "No. You are just a little under the weather. You'll be fine. You've got to be."

He squeezed my hand, "Esme my time is coming. I need you to be strong. I have to know my angel will be safe from harm. The angel of music will watch and guide you no matter what. I love you."

I closed my eyes. I prayed to God that this was a nightmare. When I opened them Madame Masen a family friend was standing beside me. Her eyes were red from crying. She pulled me into her arms, "I'm so sorry dear…"

I put my hand over my mouth and began to sob loudly and unrestrained. My father was dead. I barely heard Madame Masen when she told me she was taking me to stay at the opera house. My hand absentmindedly fiddled with the bag of coins in my pocket and the locket around my neck. Madame Masen saw this and smiled sadly at me, "I know dear child. He won't ever hurt you again. What he did to you was very wrong. I'll protect you."

I rested my head on her shoulder and fell into a fitful sleep. My first few weeks in the opera house were awful. I missed my father terribly and I barely slept. Elizabeth Masen kept her promise to me but I still felt very alone.

One night Elizabeth suggested I go and light a candle for my father. She helped me build a shrine with a picture of him and then set three unlighted candle sticks in a holder. Then she left me alone. That was the first night I heard your voice.

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed so hard it actually hurt, "That bastard! God I'll..."

I cut him off; I had to make him understand that if he retaliated then Charles would take his anger out on me and possible kill Edward. Softly I began to sing, "_Twisted everyway what answer can I give? Can I risk my life to win the chance to live? Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice? Do I become his prey? Do I have any choice? He kills without a thought? He murders all that's good. I know I can't refuse and yet I wish I could. God if I agree what horrors wait for me in this the phantom's opera?"_

Carlisle cupped my cheek in his hand and softly whispered, "Esme I will do what ever it takes to make you and Edward safe again. I love him like he is my own son."

I kissed his cheek and said something I had thought since the night I told him I was pregnant, "You are his father. I'm not sure of anything but I'm very sure about you and how much you love me. If Charles finds me I won't ever see you again. He'll take me do you understand. He'll keep me and Edward under lock and key somewhere and we'll die."

I watched my angel's face contort into a mask of pain and wished I hadn't said that. Then he pulled me close to him and sang, "_You said yourself he was nothing but a man. While he lives he will haunt us until we are dead."_

**Carlisle's point of view**

I couldn't believe Esme didn't want Charles dead after everything he put her through. I couldn't believe her father was going to force her to marry the sick bastard. I knew I had to kill him or he was going to kill Esme and Edward. My… my son; I wasn't about to allow anyone to hurt my reasons for existence my family.

I heard Esme sobbing softly and pulled her to my stone chest. Softly I whispered, "Shh... it's alright Esme. I'm here."

I kissed every inch of her beautiful face and then trailed kisses on her stomach, "Daddy's here Edward. I promise no one will ever hurt you. I love you."

**Third person point of view**

Renesmee stared at Carlisle with confused eyes, "Pops was daddy Esme's son?"

Carlisle nodded his head and looked at his granddaughter with sad eyes. He wasn't proud of keeping this from Edward. He had promised Edward when he first found he could read minds he would never hide the truth from him.

Nessie asked, "Does Daddy know he's yours and Grandma's son?"

Carlisle shook his head, "I've been trying to find a way to tell him for years Nessie. See when a vampire is changed their human memories fade. Please keep this piece of information to yourself. I will tell your father everything when I find a way to do it that won't upset him."

Later that night Edward was putting Renesmee to bed Bella and the others hand gone for a hunt. Alice had informed him that it was important he have some father daughter time. He was just about to turn off the light when he felt his daughter grab his hand, "What is it Ness? It's way passed your bed time."

Renesmee put her hand to her father's cheek and showed him everything that she had read so far. Edward turned away from his daughter. He couldn't believe what he had seen. Carlisle and Esme were his real parents and they never told him. His body shook with silent sobs that he couldn't stop.

Renesmee put her hand on her father's shoulder, "Daddy Pops said he'd explain everything to you."

Edward then grew angry. He stood up from the bed and snapped, "Explain why he didn't want me! Explain why he lied about being my father! Why he allowed me to think my mother was dead for centuries and I didn't get to see her anymore!"

Edward grabbed the booked and tore the rest of the pages out of it then left the room with them. Renesmee felt terrible about what she did and cried herself to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Edward's Point of view

Why after all these years would Carlisle and Esme keep something like this from me?

After I tucked my daughter into bed, I bolted up the stairs to Carlisle's office. Only when I reached the heavy wooden door did I realize I was still tightly clutching the pages from Renesmee's book. Carlisle and the others had gone to hunt, I had planned on waiting for him in his office but as I turned the doorknob to go inside I realized I could still read his mind.

"_Edward we need to talk, __please __let me explain."_

That is when I let myself in.

"Fine Carlisle, talk" I said tersely.

"Edward, calm down and let me explain"

"Explain then, tell me why my entire existence has been a lie!" I shouted at as I slapped

The book pages on the desk.

Then the next thing I knew, I was holding my father by his lapels.

"Edward, unhand me now." Carlisle hissed at me.

Then I found myself being shoved into a nearby chair.

A few seconds passed, somehow I had managed to calm myself enough to speak.

"Why, Carlisle? Why did you and Esme lie to me, why didn't you want me?" I asked in a

Quivering voice.

"Edward, of course we wanted you how could you ever doubt that?"

I wasn't sure how to answer that, so I ignored him and kept talking.

"I suppose I could understand if you didn't want to raise another man's child, but… why Esme?, Why did she give me up?"

"Son, you really don't understand, Esme went through great lengths to keep you alive! She

went through pure hell!, And I did stick around for you, I loved you even then. We raised

you for seventeen years, Edward so why would you question how much we loved and wanted you."

"Carlisle, what are you talking about, you didn't raise me I was raised by Elizabeth Mason."

"No son.. You were not, when you were changed you couldn't remember anything, you kept shouting for a woman named Elizabeth Mason, she was your mother's friend you two were very close, she was all you could remember about your human life. It nearly killed Esme when you couldn't remember her."

I sat stone still in my chair. My mind was whirling with questions but only one passed my lips. "What do I say to Esme?"

"Edward, I'll talk to her about this later don't worry."

As I turned to leave Carlisle stopped me.

"Take these, read them it might help you understand."

He then handed me the torn pages from atop the desk.

Later that night I sat in my old bedroom shrouded in darkness. The only sound I heard was Renesmee's gentle snores. I sat there holding the crumpled pages I don't know how long I sat there before I started to read.

Carlisle's point of view

Why would Esme protect the man who rapped her? Why wouldn't she want him to feel the pain he had inflicted on her. There had to be an underline reason for all of this. Not an hour ago she told _me_ that her child was conceived the night Charles raped her, however the timing didn't make sense. She'd said she kept the rape a secret for six months there was no way this could be true, she was only about four months along. So why would Esme lie to me? I was determined to get an honest answer to this question, and many more. Esme would have revenge weather she wanted it or not.

"Esme, why did you lie to me?" I asked quietly.

Esme point of view

How could he even insinuate that I would lie to him? I've told him everything and he still

Thinks that I would lie. I'll admit my story is almost too sad and pathetic too believe but all I said was true, why couldn't he just believe me?

"I want the truth Esme," Carlisle said quietly.

"You want the truth about what! You already know everything!" I screamed at him as I

Turned around and started toward the exit. Then I felt Carlisle's stone cold hand wrap around my wrist.

"If I were you my dear, I'd choose my battles wisely, Charles is up in your room Stay with me, or…" Carlisle's words trailed off , I knew the alternative

I didn't know if Carlisle was telling me the truth or not, but I wasn't about to take the chance. "What more do you want to know" I asked curtly.

"Don't you play games with me, I know you've lied to me there's no way you got pregnant that night with Charles!

You told me that you kept that night a secret for six months. Why didn't you refuse him Esme , why did you lie to me Don't I deserve the

Truth?" Carlisle shouted.

"I've never lied to you, I told you I kept the secret for six weeks! That's what I said if you weren't so hell bent on getting revenge for me you would know that! Moreover, I didn't get

Pregnant that night Charles _raped_ and _beat me_! No, I got pregnant the night after! Was this worth refusing him?" I screamed as I wretched the laces on the side of my dress apart to reveal a very large purplish bruise on my left side.

"Hell no! It wasn't." I answered.

Carlisle's point of view

She was right, she hadn't lied I was the one who'd misunderstood. Look at what I'd done to her in just a few short moments. I turned her stark raving mad!

"Es, I'm sorry you were right, you didn't lie." I said as I pulled her hands away from her disheveled garments. Suddenly she pulled herself away from me and high tailed it into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Now, granted, I thought Esme was just being childish at first. However after a few tense minutes I grew concerned. "Esme, I really am, sorry please just come out of there and talk to me" I called through the crack in the door. I waited for a few minutes, then I just grew tired of waiting on her to come out. "Esme, I'm coming in there."

A few seconds later, the locks clicked. I wasn't entirely sure if she was letting me in or keeping me out but when I turned the handle it moved effortlessly beneath my hand. Although I probably used a little too much force, because the door fell right off it's hinges. I stood in the doorway after a few awkward minutes, I watched her as she knelt in front of the toilet and

Became violently sick. I crossed the room and gathered her soft caramel curls in my hands. I didn't care if she was still upset with me, although I really hoped she wasn't because honestly, I had no idea how to react.

I didn't want to risk losing my temper again. It seemed like everything I did somehow, some way, reminded her of that terrible man, I vowed right then that I would never say his name, I would try to help Esme forget about everything that sorry excuse for a man, had put her through. The two of us would start a new life together and when the time came for _our child_ to be born I would be there through it all. We would be a proper family then. But,

I knew that as long as Charles was still breathing, Esme and I would never get to start our new lives together. Esme's future with him would ultimately end in her untimely demise.

As I sat on the stone floor of the bathroom behind Esme, holding her hair, my eyes traveled down to the torn strings on her dress, and the patch of blackened skin on her side.

Charles had done this, I knew he had hurt her before but now that I knew how bad it had gotten I couldn't let her be hurt again I wouldn't let this coward ruin our chance at a life together. No matter what. This had to end and I was going to end it!

I could feel a plan forming together in my mind ,like a serpent, twisting and contorting. It would be carried out, but when? When would we finally be free? _Soon, very soon._

Esme's point of view

I could feel Carlisle sitting behind me with his hands in my hair. While I was busy with my head hovering over the toilet. I hated him seeing me like that. Though I wasn't sure why. He was always there for me, and I knew he loved me. I hoped after everything that was said tonight, that he still did. I knew no matter what happened between us, I would always love him.

Finally ,after what seemed like an eternity I was able to lift my head. Carlisle was still behind me with his hands in my hair. I hoped that fact accounted for something.

"I'm sorry, I really am." He said.

"I know, I heard you apologizing through the door, I just wasn't able to answer" I said, eying the broken door frame.

"I don't think the baby likes it when we fight." He said, quickly changing the subject.

"Apparently not, I don't think _Edward _likes Charles either every time he comes within ten feet of me, I start to feel sick. Maybe that's his way of protecting me."

"Let's just try not to put him through that anymore, alright I don't like fighting with you. I don't like seeing you hurt."

"I don't want to fight with you either." I said.

And with that, he kissed my cheek and then, my stomach I knew things were alright between us. We sat there for awhile, simply wrapped in the others embrace. I let my mind wander I thought about what and who, I wanted in my life. I didn't want to marry Charles, but if something didn't change soon, it would be my only option. I wanted to spend the rest of my life entangled in Carlisle's arms. I wanted things to stay like this forever. I felt my eyelids grow heavy and I let them close. Before I could fall into a heavy slumber Carlisle whispered in my ear, "Es, let's go upstairs, you need clothes. Charles is still up there I'll go with you."

Carlisle's point of view

My plan was coming along perfectly, Esme would be completely free by sun rise.

However, I didn't know how I could pull this off without ending in disaster. If something went wrong I would go to prison. I would escape the second they closed the cell doors, but that would entail going on the run and always being afraid of being caught. I could never settle. I could never see Esme again. Of course she and the baby could always come with me, but I knew that's not what the kind of life they would want. I had to plan for their future, I had to make sure that whatever happened my family would be kept safe but I knew if I didn't carry out this plan I would never have a family at all. This was my only chance.

I thought about what I had to do as I lifted Esme off the floor and wrapped my hand around her waist I felt her warm breath blow in my ear as she leaned her head on my shoulder. When we reached the mirror I felt her pulse quicken. Although if she was afraid, she didn't show it in her eyes.

I was ready for a fight. Esme's bruised flesh under my hand made venom drip from my teeth.

I had to free her.

We crossed the threshold hand in hand

Charles was standing right in front of us, apparently he had been looking in the mirror just before we came through. He met my eyes for just a second before turning his cold stare on Esme.

"What are you doing back here, you little whore?" He asked coldly. His comment angered me beyond words. It took every ounce of control I possessed not to take his body beneath my hands and crush it!

"Charles, I think the question is what are you doing here?" I addressed him coldly while taking Esme possessively by the waist. Seeing Charles standing there while he insulted her, made tears well in Esme's eyes I couldn't stop her as she ran into the bathroom

For the second time that night, then a low growl escaped my lips. How could he just stand there and treat her like that? I stood there in front of him, looking for places on his body that would cause him the most pain when I ended his life. I wanted to make him suffer but hearing Esme crying in the bathroom just a few feet away, brought me back down to earth. If only for a few moments, I walked into the bathroom to find her in a heap on the floor. I hated seeing her like this, I knew this wasn't who she really was. Charles had done this, he had hurt her he belittled her and had eventually broken her.

"Esme I need you to listen to me" I said as I held her face in my hands.

"Whatever happens, I need you to go away from here, I have a house in London go there and raise our baby there. I have money hidden everywhere. You and the baby can live a nice comfortable life there."

Esme's point of view

"Carlisle what are you talking about? You're talking nonsense." What did he mean by whatever happens? It was almost like he was saying goodbye, he wasn't leaving was he? When I let his words sink in, I understood exactly what he was saying.

"Carlisle, no! I can't let you do this, you can't do this! Don't throw your life away!" I begged.

Carlisle's point of view

"Esme, I'm not throwing my life away, I won't let you be hurt anymore. How could I live knowing you were doomed to this life with this _man_ while I just let it happen?"

I needed her to see things my way, I needed to make her safe. I could tell she needed time to think so I kissed her cheek and left her alone with her thoughts. As I left the room and closed the door behind me, I heard a sicking sound of steel on stone. I felt

the sword graze my shoulder. Esme's blood chilling scream, rang in my ears. How _dare he attack me with Esme around!_ Before I could react, the door opened and Elizabeth walked in, eying Charles and the sword in his hand, to me and back again. "Where's Esme?" She asked, still eying Charles.

"She's in the bathroom." I answered.

Elizabeth didn't say anything as she walked past me and into the bathroom, she walked out and had Esme by the arm.

"Elizabeth, could you take Esme downstairs, so Charles and I can finish this like men?"

Elizabeth's point of view

I took Esme by the arm and tried to perused her to come downstairs with me, telling her that is what Carlisle wanted after all. I knew he was going to kill Charles and he didn't want Esme to see it.

She pleaded with me not to take her down there. I told her I knew more about Carlisle than she did. As we walked through the mirror, I saw her take a look back at Carlisle , she was silently pleading with him to come back to her. He answered with only a nod of his head.

When we came to the end of the staircase, Esme ambushed me. "What's going on up there, why did Carlisle make you come down here with me?" She all but screamed.

"Esme, listen to me." I said while leading her to the piano bench and sitting next to her. "Carlisle is trying to protect you, nobody was there to do that for him. Do you understand?"

She looked very confused, so I continued.

_Flashback_

"You see Esme, I found Carlisle after he had been changed, his father was a clergyman and believed that witches and vampires were evil. His father grew to old to carry out the hunt for such creatures. So he chose his eldest son to be his replacement. While hunting for such beasts, Carlisle was attacked.

Carlisle's point of view

I had Charles pinned against a wall, his throat in my gloved hand. I could feel his pulse beating beneath my hand. His collar bone shattered under my grip, I grinned wickedly as the coward screamed out in pain. I then dropped him and he landed in a wounded heap.

I allowed my predator instinct to take over my body. His bleary eyes met mine as he went to stand. As he stood I felt his fist connect with my face. Our eyes met as I proceeded to stalk in front of him until he was against the wall again. "Do you know why I'm doing this?" I hissed as I pressed hard on the wall of his chest, causing him to gasp for breath. "Esme" he choked out in a ragged breath.

"You took something from her, something that didn't belong to you!" I continued. Softly. When he didn't speak, pressed on, I wanted him to admit to his crimes. "You raped and beat her, didn't you?" I snarled. Again, Charles didn't respond so I kept going. "DIDN'T YOU!" I shouted, unable to contain my rage any longer.

Elizabeth's pint of view

Esme's eyes grew wide and started to tear up, so I kept talking.

"He was left for dead in the streets of London. Carlisle arose and had enough strength to crawl into a neighboring potato patch for three days. After he realized what he had become, he despised himself He knew he couldn't go home, his father would have surly killed him. So he sold himself to a traveling fair as punishment.. He sent what money he earned to his family.

Carlisle has never tasted human blood, he's hunted only animals."

Carlisle's point of view

Charles's breaths grew shorter as my hold on him grew tighter. I waited to hear him admit to his crimes, I wouldn't kill him until he admitted it.

"Yes, I did and it felt so damn good too." Charles whispered slyly.

That did it Everything around me turned red, I covered his mouth and nose with my hand and waited to feel his breath give out before I released him. "Save a place for me in hell!" I whispered before stomping hard on his chest with my foot.

Elizabeth's point of view

I saw Esme's face turn ghostly white as she listened to all that I had said. Then suddenly her body went limp as she passed out and landed on the floor.

Carlisle's point of view

It was done, Charles was dead and Esme was finally free, with all this in mind I pulled a necktie out of the closet and hung Charles inside the closet. Afterwords I forged a simple suicide note stating that I couldn't live anymore knowing what I had done.

Then I headed down the stairs to see Esme. I found her laying on the floor in front of the piano. Elizabeth was kneeling over her. "What happened?" I practically shouted.

"She's exhausted." Elizabeth answered, perfectly calm. I didn't understand how she could be so reasonable. I was no doctor but I knew that pregnant women didn't just pass out for no reason.

"Is she okay?" I asked , hardly able to contain the urgency in my voice.

"She's fine, just let her sleep." Elizabeth said before heading towards the exit.

I knew Esme would feel more comfortable laying on t he bed so I picked her up and carried her there.

Moments later she stirred and I heard here utter my name.

"I'm here honey your free." I answered.

"What happened?" Esme asked, disoriented.

"Esme listen to me, Charles is dead. Your free now."

"What do you mean, he's _dead?_ How would you know that? Carlisle you didn't..."

Esme's eyes grew wide "Esme listen to me, you said he was going to take you away. I had to do something. Esme I would never, ever hurt you or Edward.. You have to believe that."

"Carlisle, I believe you can we just go outside?

Esme then stood up and started toward the exit I grabbed her hand to stop her, I knew of an easier and more fun way to get where we wanted to be. " Come on Esme I know a short cut."

I took her by the hand and led her to the broken window, I saw Esme's eyes widen as I clear the glass fragments away with my bare hand. After all the glass was cleared I jumped out the window.

It was less than a three foot jump. Esme leaned out the window and called my name asking if I was okay.

"Esme just sit on the ledge and wait for me.

I could risk her falling and being hurt, even from the slight distance.

I walked back to where she was waiting for me, her caramel curls were gleaming in the moonlight. As she sat there I noticed the slight but still developing bump between her hips and I knew the whole window scene could only be a one time thing.

I took her waist in my hands and lifted her off the ledge I then kissed her lips before setting her on her feet. I could tell that she was still upset so I started singing.

"_**No more talk of darkness, forget these wide eyed fears. I'm here nothing can harm you my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom let daylight dry your tears. I'm here with you beside you to guard you and to guide you. **_

Then Esme's voice joined mine,

"_Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime. ... Say you need me with you now and always... promise me that all you say is true..that's all I ask of you._

"**_Let me be your shelter, let me be your light your safe, no one will find you, your fears are far behind you._**

"_All I want is freedom, a world with no more night, and you always beside me to hold me and to hide me._

"_**Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here beside you anywhere you go let me go too... Esme that's all I ask of you"**_

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime, say the word and I will follow you..."_

"_**Share each day with me, each night, each morning"**_

"_Say you love me"_

"_**You know I do..."**_

"_**Love me, that's all I ask of you,anywhere you go let me go too. Love me that's all I ask of you!"**_


End file.
